carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Modelling resources
Although Games Workshop's 54mm Inquisitor range is now out of production, below is a list of other manufacturers and suppliers of models (both 28mm and 54mm) and other modelling resources. There are obviously loads of manufacturers out there and so this list just covers the ones that are most useful for Inquisitor, but many more ranges are available from suppliers (such as Historex, see the list further below). If anyone has anything they think should be added to the list (or sees any broken links etc), then please update the page. 28mm Resources Manufacturers * Antenocitis Workshop * Anvil Industry ** Mostly specialise in conversion parts, but are diversifying into a miniatures range. * Corvus Belli ** While their Infinity range is mostly too "clean" for the WH40K universe, there is occasional potential, particularly in the "Ariadna" and "Haqqislam" factions. * Dark Sword Miniatures * Hasslefree Miniatures ** Offer a very wide range of different miniatures! They also sell magnets and brass things which are 'Dead Useful' * Heresy Miniatures ** Offer a very varied range, including lots of gribbly monsters. Also stock many modelling supplies. * Privateer Press ** While one of GW's main competitors in the wargaming market, some of the PP range fits into the WH40K universe very nicely. * Raging Heroes ** Largely specialises in female miniatures. One to watch, as their sci-fi offerings will expand considerably when their "Toughest Girls of the Galaxy" range makes it to retail. * Reaper Miniatures ** Another manufacturer with a range so wide as to be uncategorisable. * Statuesque Miniatures ** Specialises in female miniatures. Mostly not "heroic", so may be rather slender alongside GW miniatures. * Victoria Miniatures ** Heroic proportion soldiers and parts - now including some of the best "heroic" females on the market. Suppliers Parts and Accessories *Zinge Industries Part Trading Other useful links Community Showcases Modelling Retrospectives 54mm Manufacturers * Pegaso Models * JMD Miniatures (now out of business) * Andrea Miniatures * Pizarro Miniaturas (now out of business) * Bronze Age Miniatures (some 54mm multi-armed gorillas that would be great xenos) * Reaper Miniatures * Ares Mythologic (inc. Draconia) * Enigma Miniatures (out of business but most of the range is available from retailers like Noble Knight Games) * Dark Age * Romeo Models * Fontegris Miniatures (out of business but most of the range is available from retailers like Noble Knight Games) * Black Scorpion Miniatures * Dark Sword Miniatures * Forgeworld (Monsters, daemons and other creatures would be perfect for Inquisitor) * Smart Max (out of business) * Airfix soldiers (@Transport Models) (a cheap source of grunts) * Miniaturas Beneito * Irregular Miniatures * Gribbly Miniatures (out of business) * Hasslefree Miniatures (also sell magnets and brass things which are 'Dead Useful') * Kellerkind Miniatures * Scibor Miniatures * Raging Heroes * Nocturna Models * Tale of War (out of business but most of the range is available from retailers like Noble Knight Games) * La Meridiana Miniatures * Devilstar Miniatures (out of business) * Kingdom Death * Badsmile Miniatures (out of business) * Miniaturas Franarcilla (out of business) Suppliers * Historex Agents * El Greco Miniatures * Frontier Models * Arcane Miniatures * Allsorts Emporium * Cool Mini Or Not Store * FRP Games * Khaos Games * SK Miniatures * Antics Online * Artemis Black's Parts and Accessories (NOTE: a lot of these are 1/35 so are a bit small for most 54mm characters) * Military Miniatures Warehouse * Verlinden Productions * HR Products * Plus Model * Fenris Games (mostly 28mm, but some useful bases, scenary & accessories * Friulmodell 54mm Academy armature (perfect for sculpting your own characters) Part trading * The Arcadian Smugglers Ring Other useful links * Inquisitor models at the CCM wiki (photos of unassembled models from the Inquisitor range showing what parts they come in) Community Showcases * Showcase: The Inquisition * Showcase: Space Marines * Showcase: Adeptus Mechanicus * Showcase: Imperial Armies * Showcase: Rogue Traders * Showcase: Chaos And Mutants * Showcase: Xenos Modelling Retrospectives * Adam Cunis * Alyster Wyck * Ancelyn * Argentuss * Darios * Discy * Greenstuff_Gav * Holiad * Inquisitor Cade * Judge Minos * Kaled * Kierkegaard * Kresten * Macabre * Machelor * Myriad * PrecinctOmega * Robert the Damned * Robskib * Rourke * Saussure * Tessio Niri * Van Helser * Ynek Both Scales Modelling Supplies * Heresy Miniatures * Models 4 Hobby * Scale Link * e-Models * Transport Models (great for plasticard, plastic tube and strips) * Station Road Baseboards (another good source of plasticard) Category:Gaming Suppliers of GW plastic parts * Bitz Box * Bits and Kits UK * The War Store - incorporating Battlewagon Bits Guides Templates for building Vehicles * BWC-Archive * PaperHammer 40k Modelling Guides * Build Your Imagination (many converting and sculpting guides) * Greenstuff_gav's Video Guides (more scultping guides) * Coolminiornot Articles (a wide range of guides and information for all aspects of The Hobby) * Heresy Miniatures' Wire dolly Guide (how Andy Foster creates his armatures) * The Beginners Guide To Sculpting Miniature Figures From Scratch * Green Stuff casting * The Art of Miniature Sculpting - the basics and techniques * Tutorial: Sculpture of a Knight (in 35mm) * Decorated Armour Tutorial Miniature Photography Guides * Marco's Guide to Getting Clear Model photos Category:Gaming